


Can I Kiss You

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, First Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: From the prompt: Brutasha "can i kiss you?"What could have happened between Bruce and Nat at Clint's farmhouse. A drabble.





	Can I Kiss You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a month before AoU came out, when all we had was that half second clip from the farmhouse. So now it works as a tiny "what if?". Enjoy :)

The world around them was literally falling apart.   
  
They were being forced to hide in the middle of nowhere.   
  
Even then the tension between them was steadily rising. They stood outside the bathroom of Clint’s farm house, Bruce freshly showered, Natasha on her way in. They stared at each other for several heartbeats before Bruce slowly started walking toward her.   
  
He stopped and Natasha closed the remaining distance.   
  
Their lips were only a breath apart and Bruce whispered, “Can I kiss you?”   
  
Natasha smiled at the formality and nodded minutely before surging forward and pressing her lips to Bruce’s slightly chapped ones.   
  
Bruce brought a hand up to cradle the back of her head while the other one rested on her hip and Natasha’s hands linked on the back of his neck while their mouths moved together in a synchronized dance.   
  
They pulled back breathless and rested their foreheads together.   
  
“I thought you’d never ask.” Natasha breathed out with a smile.


End file.
